


An Echolls Family Photo Album from the Learning to Count on You series by CMackenzie

by AlinaSorokina



Series: (Covers) Learning to Count on You by CMackenzie [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: One chapter/one photo page.





	1. Photo Album Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/gifts).



 

* * *

Sources:

  


	2. Fun Bowl

“If someone had told her that one day Weevil’s daughter would be playing alongside Logan’s daughter, she’d have rushed them to the hospital to check for possible brain damage. Now with the addition of Laurel, the only child missing was one that would never exist. Lilly as soccer mom. The idea made Veronica smile. We haven’t forgotten you, Lil.”

\- Espionage by CMackenzie

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/37329893762/in/album-72157687851581595/)

  

* * *

 Sources:

          

* * *


	3. Opening Day

“Keith hang his framed panoramic photo of Qualcomm Stadium from when the San Diego Padres won the National League Championship. Veronica grinned. “What’s the difference between a Padres fan and a baby?” Her father shot her a look over his shoulder. “A baby will stop crying after awhile.”

“You resemble my daughter, but she would know better than to make a Padres joke to her beloved father.”

“I got a million of ‘em. What’s the difference between dirt and the San Diego Padres? Nothing- they both always get swept.” Dottie laughed.

“I’m going to have to ask you both to leave now and then I’m going to have a serious discussion with my son-in-law about his influence on my only child.”

Dottie patted his arm. “Don’t give up hope; there’s still a chance that Wyatt will be a baseball fan.”

“Opening Day baby.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at Dottie who shook her head. The two of them had been listening to the Opening Day Plan endlessly since Christmas. Keith, Logan, Dottie’s three sons and Wyatt were going to spend the day at Petco Park for an afternoon of Padres baseball in what Keith hoped would be the beginning of a new family ritual.”

\- Espionage by CMackenzie

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36356444364/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

         

* * *

 


	4. Wyatt's Birthday #1 (family celebration)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone’s asking what Lea Thompson is doing in the picture? According to CMackenzie, Dottie was inspired by her.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36774400030/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

                  

* * *

 


	5. Wyatt's Birthday #2 (outdoor party)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve said before that according to CMackenzie, Dottie’s character was inspired by Lea Thompson. When I asked her about Jake she said that a visual of Jake would be the actor Chace Crawford.
> 
> Blonde girl - Duncan’s daughter
> 
> Little brunette girl- Weevel’s daughter. (You’ve seen them before in the Bowling Photo).

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36779922250/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

                 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	6. Bun-ny in the oven

"Big Sister Wyatt by Mommy and Daddy.“ She opened the cover. The first page was a picture of a very pregnant Veronica. "My name is Wyatt and once upon a time, I was growing in a special place in Mommy’s tummy.» She tapped the picture. "That’s you inside my tummy.”

“Me?” Wyatt looked at the picture and then glanced at Veronica’s stomach.

“Yes you.” She kissed the top of her head.

“Now Mommy has another baby growing in her tummy and I’m going to be a big sister.”

\- Espionage by CMackenzie

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36644625976/in/album-72157687851581595/)

  

* * *

 Sources:

    

* * *

 

 


	7. Grandpa's girl

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36298256363/in/album-72157687851581595/)

  

* * *

 Sources:

       

 

* * *

 


	8. Surfing

“Logan can’t wait to teach Wyatt; he's already bought her a board.“ She didn’t mention that he bought the board before she was even born.”

\- Espionage by CMackenzie

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36521246572/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

             

 

* * *

 


	9. Get fancy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36041662764/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

      

* * *

 

 


	10. Expecting

"Logan stole the marker from her and tapped it against his chin. Stripping off the masking tape, he put on a new piece, and carefully wrote the name VIRGINIA.

Veronica wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Logan stroked his forefinger down the delicate bridge of her nose, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Yes, Veronica, there is a Santa Claus."

"Maybe, but we're not naming our baby Virginia."

                                        - _Christmas Stockings by CMackenzie_

 

"Veronica finished fixing a plate for Wyatt and closed the cooler so she could use it as a table. "What can I say? Matthew likes spicy foods."

He shook his head. "Shelby just has bad taste like her mommy."

                                       

"Her stomach growled and he chuckled. "I guess Morgan is hungry."

"Morgan?"

"Wyatt Earp's brother."

"A-ha so you agree, it's a boy."

He shook his head. "It's a girl. I just thought it would save us time if we picked unisex names. Dylan, Sawyer, Ryder, Billie."

Veronica took a loaf of bread from the breadbox and put two slices in the toaster. "You got Wyatt; we're not having a Billy."

                                        - _Espionage by CMackenzie_

 

"Logan stared at the mantle and the name Holly written on the snowman stocking. Standing, he retrieved the masking tape and swapped the name with a new one just in time for Veronica and Wyatt's arrival in the living room.

"Tee!" Wyatt shouted, racing for the fir tree. She stared up at the lights and whispered, "Pretty," in a hushed tone of awe.

Smiling, Veronica kissed the top of her head and then joined Logan at the mantle. Slipping her arms around his waist, she nodded toward the stocking. "That's a keeper."

He pulled her closer and kissed the upturned corner of her mouth. "Well" —his fingers stroked the soft curve of her cheek— "it really is a wonderful life." 

_\- Christmas Stockings by CMackenzie_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/26174621229/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

         

* * *

 

 


	11. Bar

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36645648586/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

         

 

* * *

 


	12. The Sleeping Trio

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36690557275/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

      

 

* * *

 


	13. Bailey

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36652493796/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

    


	14. 4 Seasons of LoVe

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36959438825/in/album-72157687851581595/)

  

* * *

 Sources:

     


	15. Kid's room

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36553282121/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

             

 

* * *

 


	16. Dance lessons

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36528531692/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

   

 

* * *

 


	17. Peter Pan

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36296782520/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

            

 

* * *

 


	18. Make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best. Dad. Ever.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/35881128593/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

       

 

* * *

 


	19. Cuddles in the Big City

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/35887057473/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

       

 

* * *

 


	20. Halloween costumes

**Scare up some fun this Halloween!!!**

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36667972713/in/album-72157687851581595/) />

 

* * *

 Sources:

           

 

* * *

 

 


	21. Photo shoot

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36550572000/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

        

 

* * *

 

 


	22. Girl's Day

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/35912409864/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

     

 

* * *

 

 


	23. Golf

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36844897791/in/album-72157687851581595/)

  

* * *

 Sources:

       


	24. Disneyland #1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36576892062/in/album-72157687851581595/)

  

* * *

 Sources:

        

 

* * *

 

 


	25. Disneyland #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I found that the mother of this little girl is some kind of celebrity, she’s a blogger. I’m not from U.S. so I’m not sure how much famous she is. The girl is blond with blue eyes and there are a lot of her photos on the Internet, These are the only reasons why I’ve used her pictures as Wyatt.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36970660721/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

     

 

* * *

 

 


	26. Christmas

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/37036989046/in/dateposted-public/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

               

* * *

 

 


	27. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's father's day! Don't forget to give them extra kisses today.

 

* * *

 

Sources:

         

 

* * *

 

 


	28. Family

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/41306287684/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:

 

         

 

* * *

 

 


	29. Mommy vs Daughter

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/41042439990/in/album-72157687851581595/)

 

* * *

 

   

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
